


【锤基】原著向《Eutopia》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: A romantic love story after the Avengers: Endgame, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: 是关于复联4之后的故事“哥哥，我拜托每一个世界的我来爱你。”
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	【锤基】原著向《Eutopia》

**Author's Note:**

> 是关于复联4之后的故事
> 
> “哥哥，我拜托每一个世界的我来爱你。”

新王Thor骑在战马上，浑身散发着从战场上归来风尘仆仆的气息。  
他刚经历了一场恶战，他花了十年重新在宇宙中找到了一颗跟阿斯加德很相似的星球，然后再用了五十年把把人民迁到这颗新生的行星上。虽然这里跟阿斯加德很像，但仍旧没有经过开发，在星球的每一个黑暗的角落都有可能藏着魔物，新王必须亲自带领军队开拓疆土，给每个阿斯加德人民一个新的故土。

故土。  
Thor已经很久没见到他的弟弟Loki了。

新王拖着疲惫的身体，推开寝宫的门，闻到了些与众不同的气味。Thor的房间从小一直都是自己打理，他从不使用任何甜腻腻的香水，但此刻从露天阳台飘来的味道，有些让人在意。

对了，Thor从小为了防止弟弟整蛊自己，半大点就知道出门一定要关紧窗户和门，否则半夜在床上会不会出现什么奇怪的动物就不知道了。

这颗星球在夜晚来临的时候，总是会起风，将拖地的乳白色窗帘不断吹起，卷起一阵阵清凉的声响，而Thor从舞动的窗帘缝隙里看到了穿着黑色长裙的"美人"。

黑发及腰的她坐在露天的阳台上，一袭黑色丝绸吊带睡裙，勾勒出Thor魂牵梦绕的身型，卷曲的头发遮不住袒露的乳房，而脖颈上挂的那颗墨绿色的宝石更是熠熠生辉，就如同他的眼眸一样。

背后目之所及之处是片星海，Thor当初选这颗星球作为新家园时，就是看上了这片星空，跟记忆里的如出一辙，儿时的Thor总是会陪着Loki在房顶上看星星，对于Loki来说，这是身为魔法师每天的工作，他需要观测星象来占卜；但对于Thor来说，他只是喜欢和弟弟一起安静的躺着的时光，或者说，他只是喜欢没人能叨扰他和Loki的"约会"而已。

风越来越大，这里没有寒冬，没有烈日，只有透人心脾的春风。Thor靠在门框上，任由夜晚的凉风吹起自己红色的披风，他不在乎，他只想看着眼前扭着头盯着星空的人。

他好想他。

"你又在搞什么小把戏？我的弟弟？"新王最终还是没能耐住性子，这场无声的较量是他输了。

"这里的星空很好看，我的王。"

"我很想你，你去了哪？"

"我等了你一晚上，殿下，就在你的新寝宫里。"

Thor步履坚定地迈向坐在石栏上的"美人"，"这是我们的新家，Loki。"，将他困在自己的双臂中间，这次他不允许这条狡猾的小蛇溜走了。在寻找新家园的十年间，Thor同时也在寻找复活Loki的办法，但他找了很久，很久，所有可能的办法都拒绝了他，复活一位神的代价太大了，除了Thor，没人愿意冒这个险。

可在某一天，他日思念像的弟弟就这样回到了他的身边。Thor知道，这不是死掉的那个Loki，那个陪伴他几千年的弟弟，那个他爱了数万年的爱人。但Thor没想到，他低估了诡计置身事外的能力，Loki是宇宙魔方的持有者，他早就摸透了魔方的使用方法。诡计之神在死之前，借着魔法之力，顺着灵魂的枝干，将记忆复制给了所有世界的每一个自己。

"我好想你。"

"我知道，MY BROTHER。"

那个来到飞船的Loki还是像Thor记忆中的样子，嘴角挂着笑，浑身上下都是倔强。他像个身外人一般告诉了Thor那个死掉的Loki是怎么嘱咐他们的。

他说：我们生育同一棵灵魂之树，每个世界的分叉点不同，时间的收束点也不同，但唯一不变的，是我们都爱你，爱每一个你。

那一晚是Thor第一次 ，吻住Loki，他不想在等了，他也不想在逃避了。

他们不可独活。

新王将头埋进Loki的肩头，这是他第一次看见弟弟这副模样。Loki很小的时候就学会了这个魔法，自己也吵着闹着让弟弟变给自己看，可Loki从来都没答应过。那个小小的，眼泪在眼眶里打转的Loki，对着自己无理取闹的哥哥说，我不要。

我只想给最爱我的人看。

"怎么？不喜欢我这个样子吗，Thor？"  
"我当然喜欢！Loki……不……我的意思是，无论你什么样子，我都喜欢。"

我爱的是你的灵魂。

飞船上的那一晚告别后，Loki再次消失了。Thor在茫茫宇宙里寻找他们的新家园，然后等着他的小骗子回家。Thor也去收集过一些关于Loki的信息，企图能追寻到他的踪迹，但几年间，他唯一得到的消息就是Loki被时空管理局给逮住了，吓得雷神恨不得闪现到弟弟身边去。

他已经看着Loki死在自己面前三回了，每一次他都没能救他。  
这一次也是，Thor什么也没做成。

当飞船赶到时空管理局的时候，只剩下一片火光，燃烧着每一处废墟，所有的人都站在外面，惊恐地看着火焰中的管理局。

那时候Thor才反应过来，每一个阿斯加德人都知道，二王子殿下是阴险的诡计之神，却没几个人记得，Loki odinson也是火焰之神，他的火能燃尽一切污秽与罪恶。火光映在雷神的眼眸里，他突然想起那晚结束，Loki穿着松垮垮的睡衣斜靠在床头，让他不要找自己，无论消失多久，都不要。

没有消息，就是最好的消息，那说明我还活着，Thor。

Thor让Loki的双腿盘在自己腰上，他们在星海下接吻，时隔五十三年的吻。Loki的身体还是像以往那样冰冷，Thor能听见对方心跳的声音，咚……咚……新王将他的爱人就这样抱起，Loki也紧紧抱着自己的哥哥，他们分别太久了，久到快忘记彼此心跳的声音。

他们都想让此刻的温存，再久一点。

等新王把诡计之神带回床上的时候，Loki已经恢复了男人的模样，还是穿着他最喜欢的那身睡衣。Thor将Loki放倒在床上，唇在火神冰凉的躯体上来回游走，身下人却笑出了声。

"你说野兽吗，我的哥哥？先等等，我还有个东西想送给你。"

Loki坐起身子，将脖子上散着微光的绿宝石取了下来，"今天是中庭很特别的一个节日，我的哥哥那么爱中庭，所以我不得不准备个小礼物。"诡计之神将项链挂在雷神光羅的胸膛上，"有什么感觉么？"

"很烫。"

"这是咱们曾经的家残留下的星核，我找了好久才找到它。"Loki的手轻轻抚摸着发烫的宝石，"我给它施了点小法术，我离你越近，它越烫；如果我不在你身边，它会像块冰，你要是碰见那个姑娘想欲火焚身，我就让它冻住你；如果我死了，它就不会再发光了，就永远是块丑陋的石头。"

Loki上前紧紧抱住他的爱人，宝石硌在两个人的胸膛之间，不断散发出热量。

"这样你就不会弄丢我了，也不用担心我死了没有，哥哥。"

火神的小把戏弄得雷神胸膛快被灼穿，但Thor仍不愿意放手，他们要死，也应该死在一起。

Loki舔舐着布满泪水的脸颊，"忘了说，情人节快乐，我最爱的哥哥。"

我爱你，胜过漫天的繁星，胜过故乡的微风，胜过人世间一切有价值的东西。  
这次，哪怕是命运，也不能让我们分离。


End file.
